


Henpunzel lets hair down but won’t let you down

by Baek_it_up



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, And Lucas just wants her, Crossdressing, Disney, Fairy Tales references, Fluff and Smut, Gender is a vague concept here, Hendery doesn't know what he's doing, Hendery is a male raised as a female, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, WayV Princesses, Werewolf, very mild food sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baek_it_up/pseuds/Baek_it_up
Summary: There were 3 rules Mother Gothel set for Henpunzel before leaving the tower:1) Don’t talk to strangers2) Don’t go out3) Don’t eat meatWill she be able to follow all these rules? Lucas was no prince, but will he be able to impress the princess?
Relationships: Hencas - Relationship, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, luhen - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Henpunzel lets hair down but won’t let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to throw this out there before WayV Princess turns into a Stone Age joke. I really let go in this one, just tryna have some fun you know ;)

Cast list:  
Henpunzel - Hendery  
Tenalice - Ten  
Winderella - Winwin  
Kun White - Qian Kun  
Yangriel - YangYang  
Junsmin - Xiao Jun

Henpunzel didn’t know who her parents were but that didn’t matter, because that had never crossed her mind for once. The only thing she cared now was that mother Gothel had just fallen off her hair whilst she was letting her down.

“Mother! Mother Gothel! Are you okay?” 

“Arggghhhhh.” She was laying on the floor, struggling to get up with her thousand years old body.

 _Damn how is she still alive._ Henpunzel thought. 

“You know mother, I would happily help you but since you don’t allow me to get out of the tower, there’s nothing I can do I’m afraid.” Said Henpunzel very honestly. She peered down and watched her mother munching on the herbal juice that she had been brewing for the past few months, so she could take it away with her for the next couple of days because she was going on a trip to god knows where. 

“You little piece of shhh- sigh, don’t go anywhere whilst I’m gone.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry mother.” Henpunzel waved her pretty little hands, bidding his mother goodbye. 

“Anything you want for your birthday? After all, it’s going to be your 18th birthday soon.” 

“hmm… I’m not sure, maybe a dress in a colour I don’t have? Like Yellow or Green? ” Henpunzel rested her head on her arm by the windowsill and looked into the distance. _The last time I got a new dress was a year ago, she thought._

“Alright then, bye Henoubzel. Remember don’t talk to strangers, don’t go out, don’t eat meat. It's a dangerous world out there.” Said Gothel, darting Henpunzel a threatening glare before turning on her back and walking away. 

Henpunzel spent the first night eating the vegetables Gothel grew from the forbidden garden. And she did the same for the second day until she finally got bored of the limited amount of selection. 

On the third day, Henpunzel sprung up from her bed at the brisk of dawn, determined that _It’s time to venture!_ It wasn’t like it was her first time to get down the tower and explore the outside world, but the image of mother Gothel flashed before her eyes when she was about to slide off her long luscious hair.

“It’s gonna be fine, she won’t find out! Plus I miss my Kun White and Tenalice and everyone…” Henpunzel said to herself and finally took a deep breath and plunged. 

She missed the way the grass crunched beneath her feet, and the smell of fox poo that had dotted around his tower. He had a good sniff around and realised there were deer poo as well. 

_How nice, I’m back in touch with nature._

Henpunzel sat down underneath the tree, away from the sun and started to plait her hair with the white and pink daisies around her. It took her around 2 hours but it was worth it because the flowers matched with the colour of her dress. 

_I better get going before it gets dark._ Henpunzel thought. 

She wanted to pay a visit to her friend’s cottage first. She walked past the straw house, the wooden barn and the brick house that belonged to the piglets brothers.

And she was finally there. Henpunzel walked into Kun white’s garden and saw Kun white watering her wide selection of fruits. There were mangos, oranges, and watermelon… 

“Oh my god Kun white, hi!” Henpunzel exclaimed in excitement. 

“Hello my dear, how’s your day been?” Kun White was unfazed by her sudden appearance and greeted her merrily. 

Kun White was constantly surrounded by a group of animals, the birds that chirped, butterflies that fluttered and the squirrels and rabbits that followed behind which created a halo effect around her. 

“It has just started, do you know where I can get a fish ?” Asked Henpunzel curiously. 

“Walk through the forest, cross the bridge and you’ll be by the sea side. But before you go, do you want some oranges ?” Kun White proudly showed off her harvest. 

“Hm, how about apples?” Henpunzel tried to look for them, but she couldn’t see any around. 

“Oh no oh no, not apples. Apples reminds me of the time when that old lady tried to poison me.” She mumbled, “So I don’t grow them here, anything else you want?” Kun White smiled and offered generously. 

“Hm, how about a pineapple.” Said Henpunzel, pointing at the big fat one she had her eyes on. Kun white pulled it out by herself even though she could’ve asked the dwarves to help her. She got some dirt on her face but it only made her seem even more down to earth.

After Henpunzel thanked Kun White, she happily sat her pineapple in the basket which she had weaved during the hours of boredom.

“Are you going to be fine by yourself? I can ask Happy to take you there, it’s quite easy to get lost in there.” Asked Kun White caringly. 

Henpunzel shook her head and began to sing the tune Kun White had once taught her, “Hi hoe, bye hoe, off to work I go…” Her honeyed voice danced amongst the summer air as she skipped deeper into the woods. 

The grey clouds loomed over the forest throughout the whole year, yet the trees and bushes were unusually prosperous. Henpunzel’s hair became damp from the casual spit in the air, and tiny droplets of water rested upon the golden eyelashes above her doe like eyes. The fog was so thick that Henpunzel could barely see her own hands when she held it out to prevent herself from walking into a tree. 

Her senses became more alert, and the rustling in near distant unsettled her. _Could it be shrek? Maybe a bear? What if it’s those cannibal unicorns?_

Henpunzel began to walk quicker as she tried her best to avoid making any loud noises in case she attracts any unnecessary attention from all those unwelcoming beasts. Her heart was at her throat when the bats swamped over her head. She ducked immediately and remained in the crouching position for a while. 

“Tszzz.” 

_What animal sounds like that._ Henpunzel thought.

“Tszzz.” 

Henpunzel’s feet were sore from walking, normally the only exercise she did was brushing her hair. She didn’t know how long she had been walking for because there were no light indications and that was the trap of the Forest. If you stayed there long enough, you will eventually lose track of time. 

“Tszzz!” 

Suddenly, Henpunzel felt a weight on her shoulder and she immediately sprang up and yelled, “AHHHH FUCK!!” 

She turned around and found a young handsome man staring at her in awe. 

_Ah fuck… He’s cute._

However, she didn’t have time to dwell on his dazzling good looks, because something cold and slimy had just slithered past her foot. She shrieked out of fear and jumped on top of him.

“What was that?!” Henpunzel buried her face into his muscular shoulder.

“Oh don’t worry about that little guy, he’s gone now.” Said the man whilst gently patting her back. 

An electric shock shot through Henpunzel’s body and she immediately realised what she had done to this poor stranger. She hopped off awkwardly and turned around. Her face was burning and her fingers were trembling, so she tried to hide it by playing with her hair. 

Henpunzel looked over her shoulder nervously, and got a glimpse of his bronzed chest and the sculpturque line of his hairless abdomen muscles. She gasped and turned on her back once again. 

“Young lady, what are you doing, wondering in the cursed forest alone?” 

“What lady?” Asked Henpunzel, finally turned around facing the attractive stranger. She tried to lock her eyes on his face so she wouldn’t stare at his chest impolitely, and she had a feeling he was doing the same. The man’s angular definitions made a distinct comparison with his rounded puppy eyes. His hair was swept back with the moisture in the air as if he had just been chasing after a deer. Henpunzel also noticed the smell of testosterone swimming in the air as she felt her stomach squirm in excitement. 

“You, you’re the lady.” Said the man while scratching the back of his head in confusion. The leopard skin clothing pulled up by his arm, revealing his hershey’s kisses. 

“If I’m a lady, what are you?” asked Henpunzel trying so hard not to stare. 

“I’m me.” said the stranger whilst raising his eyebrows. 

“Okay… Hi me. I’m Henpunzel, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you Henpunzel, I’m Lucas from the neighbouring Kingdom WeishenV. What are you doing by yourself in the forest, it’s getting late now.” 

“Oh, oh… Oh! I almost forgot, I wanted to have fish for dinner.” said Henpunzel, being sure of herself. 

“You can’t find fish in here, you need to go to the sea.” said Lucas. 

“No I know, I just couldn’t find my way there! Oh, oh! Oh no…” said Henpunzel, looking very distressed and stomped her little feet on the ground as if the floor was lava. 

“What happened?” asked Lucas tentatively as he took a step closer to Henpunzel and held her by the elbow. 

“I shouldn’t speak to strangers, I don’t want to get eaten like Little Red Riding Hood.”

Lucas frowned and scrunched his nose cutely in confusion since he couldn’t follow up with Henpunzel’s rapid line of thoughts. 

“Lucas, why are your ears so big?” 

“I mean…” Lucas reached up to feel his ears. 

“Oh Lucas! Why are your eyes so big?” 

He blinked as he was about to explain what genetics were to Henpunzel “Because -”, but he got interrupted by her next question.

“Are there anywhere else that is big as well?” Henpunzel asked with her sparkly eyes. 

Surprised by her sudden forwardness, Lacus choked on air. She sounded so innocent that Lucas even questioned himself if he heard it right or if he had misinterpreted it. So he took the safe bet, “Well, my mouth is pretty big.” 

“Oh my!! That’s to eat me with!” Henpunzel covered her mouth in shock, “I’ve got to go home.” When she was about to leave, Lucas grabbed her by the wrist unwillingly. 

“Do you know your way home?” asked Lucas, holding her relatively small hands in his palm. Feeling shy, she looked down at their holding hands as her face began to turn red again. She tugged her hand gently away from his. 

**MODESTY. DIGNITY. CHASITY.** Henpunzel warned herself in the head. 

“Yes I do,” lied Henpunzel. 

“Don’t follow me.” Henpunzel lied again. 

Lucas watched the extravagant purple dress and her flowing golden hair disappeared into the mist. However, he wasn’t going to give up that easily because he believed he had found the perfect match for him. Henpunzel’s humour was mesmerizing. Her beauty, her sing-song voice, the deep meaningful conversations they had in that short period of time lingered in Lucas’s heart.

“I’m going to find that fish!” He knows just who to find and walked in the opposite direction Henpunzel has headed, he knew this forest as well as he knew his times table. Fairly well, but sometimes you get confused then you’d have to guess or start from the beginning again. 

Even though Lucas was not as well read as his friend Belle, in his own time when he was not practicing his archery skills, he liked writing poems. And just now he felt super inspired by his new found love. 

“If I don’t try my best to impress  
That beautiful princess,  
For the rest of my life I’ll regret. 

A fish will be the fuel to our love.  
This shouldn’t be too tough  
And hopefully that will be enough. 

If not, I will give her all I’ve got  
Including that old goat,  
Because she is more precious than gold.” 

By the time he had finished up his new poem, he was by the shore. He had to walk down to the stoned path that led out into the ocean. Lucas saw a female figure sitting at the edge of the pier so he ran towards her and called out in high spirit, “Yangriel!” 

When he got closer though, he quickly realised it was not Yangriel because of the signature blue and golden outfit. Junsmin was sitting there talking to Yangriel who was laying on her back in the water. He propped himself down clumsily next to Junsmins with his long limbs. 

“Hey Junsmin, where have you been? I haven’t seen you around lately?” 

“Yeh, me and Yangriel were just talking about my single life.” Said Junsmin, sounding a little mysterious as if he was telling a story on radio, leaving her audiences on cliffhangers. 

“I know about Yangriel, but you?” Lucas was shocked because in his memory, Aladdin literally did everything he could to be with Junsmin. “What happened?” 

“He wants to have a second wife who he has been seeing behind my back for about 3 months. And of course, that’s a no for me. That sneaky little rat. I knew there was something off when he doesn’t take me on magical carpet rides anymore.” Whilst Junsmin explained briefly how their relationship broke down, Yangriel was nodding agreement.

“See, I told you. Guys are really not worth it, at least you didn’t give up your voice and tail for him and almost got turned into bath bubbles.” Yangriel sighed in sympathy. Meanwhile, Lucas didn’t know how to offer any words of comfort because he knew nothing about marriage, nothing about those ‘magical carpet rides’. Since he had only just fallen in love for the first time in his life when he met the wondrous Henpunzel. 

“Yeh, so I’ve been a bit busy with the divorce process. It’s so long and tedious. At least we’ve got the property part sorted. Except from the lamp, everything else belongs to me now. I can have magical carpet rides by myself.” Said Junsmin, which was followed by Yangriel’s harsh consoles. 

“I recognise that face, you’ve got a favour to ask haven’t you Lucas?” asked Yangriel knowingly.

“Yeh. Can you catch me a fish now? I want to bring it to Henpunzel.” Said Lucas eagerly. Yangriel raised her hand to her chest, pretending to be offended by his bluntness. 

“So I’ve got 7 sisters and 2 brothers, I said I could introduce them to you but you said no.” Yangriel rolled her eyes. 

“That’s because you said I had to trade my legs for a tail! I’m not sure I want to be a merman quite yet.” Said Lucas, trying to defend himself. 

Pretending not to hear what Lucas had just said and continued to bicker, “Does it have to be a fish? Can it be a lobster, because Sebastian is really getting on my nerves lately.” 

Lucas shook his head and Yangriel got him a fish at the speed of an Olympic swimmer. Junsmin who was seemingly miserable has revived as she heard Lucas’s romantic interest in Henpunzel. She even volunteered to take Lucas over there with the flying carpet which she won over from the split of property. 

______

After Henpunzel walked away from Lucas, she low-key expected him to chase after her. So it was a bit of a let down when she didn’t hear any footsteps behind her. 

_Didn’t think his will was that weak,_ thought Henpunzel. “Guess he’s not for me then.” Henpunzel said to herself disappointedly. 

Now, she had to find her way back. There was no path, no light, no guidance, not even a road sign (not like she would be able to see through the dense fog anyway). 

_Did I come from the left? Or did I come from the right. Should I go forward? Or have I been walking in the opposite direction?_ She decided to keep walking straight but somehow she felt like she had just walked past the same tree 30 minutes ago. Bamboozled, Henpunzel picked up a little stone and drew a cross on the tree trunk so she’d know in the future if she did walk past it again. 

She took a deep breath and began the journey again, the pineapple had grown heavier as the time went by, both of her arms ached as she had to switch the basket from one hand to another. Once again, she had only been walking straight, yet she was back to where she was from the beginning - the tree with the little cross she drew. 

Just when she was about to sit down and give up and plan to set up a tent to camp overnight in the forest, the fog parted. A long dining table that was able to serve around twenty people only had two people sitting around it. There were cupcakes, strawberry jam scones, tea and coffee, sandwiches and burgers, macaroons, anything you could name could be found on top of the luxurious maroon tablecloth which stretched elegantly along the table. 

Tenalice and Winderella were chatting away, but Tenalice quickly noticed Henpunzel who was standing by the side awkwardly. They have met a few times but Henpunzel had never stayed long enough to have a full lunch or tea with them, but Tenalice sure adored Henpunzel for some strange reasons. Maybe it was Henpunzel’s ignorance that she found adorable, or the way she was so proud of her long useless golden locks that was not as nice as her own curly ones. Trusting her intuition, Tenalice believed Henpunzel would make a good friend which Winderella also agreed in their ‘tea spilling’ session. Winderella even openly expressed her concerns for Henpunzel gullibleness and how she could be in danger if she ever bump into someone with bad intentions. However, Winderella didn’t take into the account of Henpunzel’s skiddy train of thoughts which could potentially make her hard to manipulate. 

Tenalice smiled cheekily and went straight to the point as soon as she spoke, “Are you lost again?” 

Henpunzel sat down next to Winderella who was eyeing her up and down. She hadn’t said anything yet the pout on her face had already answered Tenalice’s question. 

“Just follow the Cheshire Cat,” said Tenalice whilst pointing at ‘him’ behind Henpunzel, “he’ll take you home.” 

Henpunzel turned around and saw nothing except the stars that were blinking confusingly back at her, “What cat?” 

“Just take some of these and you’ll see it.” Ten tried to shove what looked like white chocolate buttons into Henpunzel’s hands.

“No pills except from contraceptive pills.” Said Henpunzel seriously and rejected Tenalice’s offer. 

“Shush!” Tenalice put a finger against Henpunzel’s lips, she looked into Henpunzel’s eyes with her own whimsy dolly ones, “just follow me.” 

“Hold on a sec Henpunzel, don’t you want a pair of shoes? You can have these glass slippers.” Said Winderella considerately as she noticed Henpunzel’s sore muddy feet. 

“But they’re yours, I can’t have them.” Henpunzel didn’t even give it a single thought. 

“Everytime my prince travels to a new place without me, he would send a pair of glass slippers back to tell me he’s thinking about me. These are just one of them.” Winderella slipped her heels off and presented them to Henpunzel. It was the first time she gave them up so willingly. Thinking back to the day when her sisters had to cut off their toes and heels just to fit into them and tried to claim what didn’t belong to them as usual. 

Henpunzel shook her head, “Thanks Winderella but I really can’t have them. I mean, what if my mother finds them, she’ll know that I’ve sneaked out. Besides, I can’t walk in heels, they sink into the mud.”

“Are you done ?” Tenalice asked impatiently with her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

Tenalice continued after Winderella and Henpunzel both nodded in response, “Listen to me, you can’t walk out of this enchantment, you gotta run as if an alligator is chasing after you. Get it?” And before Henpunzel could answer her, she grabbed her by the wrist and ran. They ran so fast that Henpunzel almost tripped over her own foot several times.

It took less than ten minutes and they were already out of the forest. Panting, Tenalice rested her elbow on Henpunzel’s shoulder whilst Henpunzel was half dying due to the tightness on her chest. 

“You- you know- your way- back home from here?” Asked Tenalice fondly.

Henpunzel took both of Tenalice’s hands in hers and exclaimed, “Yes! thank you so much!” she gave the girl a little peck on the cheek which resulted in Tenalice wiping her face in fake disgust.

“Ooo the white rabbit, ooo! Wait Mr Rabbit, why are you always in a hurry.” Without a proper farewell, Tenalice had ran back into the forest, chasing after her own visions. 

It took Henpunzel a little longer than usual to find her way back to the tower, because the roads did look a little different at night. After she went back to the tower, the first thing she did was wash the mud off her dainty feet. Then, she mopped the floor to extinguish any traceable marks of the actions that went against her mother’s will. 

Next, Henpunzel washed the rampions and carrots so she could make it into a salad for dinner . She felt a little beaten down that at the end of the day, she hadn’t gotten herself a fish and had to eat the same thing three times in a row now. _At least I got that juicy pineapple from Kun White._

Although it was her first time opening a pineapple, she had a natural talent in cutting up vegetables and fruits. But someone had disrupted her, “Henpunzel, Henpunzel. Let down your hair.” 

Frightened, Henpunzel immediately hid the pineapple behind the coat hanger and replied promptly, “mother? How come you’re back so soon?” Shouting at the top of her lungs so her mother could hear her from all the way down the tower. Henpunzel let her hair down, and when she felt her mother had held on to her hair, she began to pull. However, her mother seemed much heavier than she was. _Maybe it’s the gifts_. Henpunzel thought. 

Startled, the person she had pulled up was no mother, it was Lucas instead.

She had officially let a stranger into the house. 

Henpunzel was horrified, “Oh my god, why is it you ? I thought it was mother Gothel.” 

“Your mother sounds like a man?” Lucas joked. 

“What’s a man?” 

“I’m a man.” Said Lucas as he scratched the back of his head. 

“I thought you’re Lucas.” 

“I am Lucas.” He let out a big wide smile which melted Henpunzel’s heart, “and I brought you a fish, so we can have it together tonight!” He proudly held up the bag to show off the fish he didn’t catch. 

“We? Together? Oh no no, you can’t stay here! What if my mother comes back and sees you. She’s going to be so mad.” Henpunzel gently pushed Lucas closer to the window. 

“Just for tonight, one night.” Lucas persisted as he stumbled backwards and Henpunzel's actions froze. Her eyes were glued to Lucas’s smooth caramel skin where her hands were- and his abs, yes his abs looked so alluring. And how amazing his skin felt against her touch. Henpunzel gasped in amazement and only looked up to find Lucas’s dark captivative brown eyes were looking straight back at her. 

Taking everything in sight, he arched an eyebrow flirtatiously. 

Appalled by her shameless behaviour, Henpunzel withdrew her hand abruptly from his body as if she stung her finger on a poison ivy. But Lucas caught her hand in mid air and pulled it gently towards his handsome masculine face. 

Henpunzel watched him as he stuck his tongue out and began to lick the dip between his middle and index finger where the pineapple juice had lingered. Her mind went blank and the sensation of his tongue was a little ticklish but far from unpleasant. The bubble of desire was rising from her stomach to her chest along with the rapid beating of her heart rate. 

However, Lucas did not stop there. He pushed Henpunzel’s fingers into his warm embracing mouth and rolled his tongue around her delicate fingers. Henpunzel looked into Lucas’s observing gaze as the gap between their faces slowly closed up. He pulled her fingers out of his mouth and took her lips instead without hesitation. Henpunzel was surrounded by Lucas’s pheromones, the smell of rawness, wildness - perfectly suited to her likings. Despite Lucas' soft lips, his touch was rough.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Henpunzel’s narrow waist as he hoisted her up with minimal effort whilst they continued to make out passionately. He carried her to the dining table and placed her on top of it, spreading her legs wide open forcefully so he could stand between them and exert his dominance over her. 

His left hand was stroking her thigh sensuously while the other hand was searching for the end of the lilac fairy bow that laced neatly down the back of her dress. As soon as he found the bow at the small of her back, he untied it heatedly as if he was unwrapping a Christmas present before Boxing Day because he could no longer hold back his urge. 

Lucas pulled away from the kiss so he could take a good look at the beautiful princess in front of him, “I know you’re hungry, so let me satisfy your needs.” 

Henpunzel, who was still panting from the feverish kiss, did not object. Lucas was sure that Henpunzel had no idea just how innocently seductive she was. The collar of her dress was now hanging dangerously low, temptingly revealing the beauty mark between her thin collarbones. Her shoulders were so delicately breakable which made Lucas want to put pressure on it and hurt her a little. Her skin, so flawless and fair, it made Lucas want to leave his own markings on her. 

After the appetiser, it was time for the main meal. Lucas stood over Henpunzel like Mount Everest, casting a great shadow over her petite figure. He whispered into her ears breathily,“This is why you shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

“Please don’t eat me…” Henpunzel looked up nervously as if she was begging for her life, and the shaking of her pupils ignited his deep desire to subjugate her. 

“It’s too late now.” Lucas lifted up her dress and pulled it over her head swiftly, only leaving her in a set of pink underwear that matches the colour of her dress. Covering the raspberries underneath, the bra hugged around her chest dignifiedly whilst the T-back underwear with little bows on the sides accentuated her ample hips. 

Instinctively, Henpunzel tried to cover herself to compensate for the lack of clothing but Lucas pulled her arms away. She tried to fight back but Lucas’s strength was so overpowering. Her body was shaking in anxiety whilst she struggled helplessly against him. Lucas took his time to feast on her almost naked body and continued to do so when he worked his way up her thighs. She buried her face shyly into Lucas’s shoulder as her glamorous golden hair draped over her back and followed the curve of her body after the hair tie had slipped off. She jolted in surprise each and every time when Lucas inched a little closer to her private part after returning back to her knees. And when he finally had enough teasing her, he pressed his palm assertively against Henpunzel’s crotch. 

Half surprised, half self-reassuringly, “I knew.” said Lucas with his deep raspy voice, “it’s so fucking hot that you’re prettier than all the women I’ve met. I don’t care whether you’re a man or a woman, I’m gonna swallow you whole tonight.” 

“Please I’m only skin and bones, I’ll only hurt your teeth...” Murmured Henpunzel. 

“I don’t think so.” said Lucas seductively and bit down on Henpunzel’s creamy neck which made her whimper like a hurt puppy. He felt his own cock pricked at the sound of her voice. Lucas sucked on her neck and on her chest, leaving traces all over him like an animal claiming his territory. Lucas could feel Henpunzel’s breathing became heavier on his neck as he rubbed her cock and massaged her balls gently whilst pinching her nipples after taking off her cute little bra. 

“It feels weird Lucas, I don’t know what’s happening with my body.” Said Henpunzel, squirming beneath him. 

Though, Lucas could feel Henpunzel’s bulge enlarging in his palm as he stroked him like a kitten he loved and adored, “you’re enjoying it.” Lucas smirked whilst stating the obvious for Henpunzel who had never experienced something quite like that. 

After he pulled Henpunzel closer by the ankles, they began to Eskimo kiss with their crotch. Rubbing it against each other rhythmically, until he could no longer bear the clothing that stood shamelessly between them. Lucas’s cock bounced out enthusiastically when he finally pulled down his trousers. He took Henpunzel by the hand and guided her towards his impressive girth where he taught her how to handle a cock. On the other hand, he ripped off her underwear, revealing Henpunzel’s own sweet, delicious looking one which made his mouth watered. 

On his knees serving his princess, he buried his face between her legs as he impatiently shoved Henpunzel’s cock into his mouth which she once called big. Henpunzel moaned in the name of Lucas as she got a firm grip of Lucas’s soft brown hair. He kept pumping the creamy pre-come out of her cock by pushing it deeper down his throat. He was over the moon to see Henpunzel arched her back so beautifully as he played with her cock. 

An idea sprung up from his mind, he stood up and took one of the carrots on the counter that Henpunzel had been preparing for her dinner. “You’re not full yet, are you?” Asked Lucas whilst brushing her hair behind her ears in order to see her face better. 

Henpunzel shook her head, thinking she can finally have some more food to fill her stomach. 

Well, she wasn’t exactly wrong in that sense. 

“Good.” said Lucas and pecked her on the lips, “lick, don’t bite.” He loved how adorable she looked when she frowned in confusion. Except from that though, she didn’t question him any further. Whilst he was putting the carrot into her mouth, Henpunzel took his cock in her hands and mirrored the motion of the carrot in her mouth.

Lucas watched as she rolled her tongue on the carrot amaturly with saliva dripping down at the corner of her lips. Meanwhile, he carefully laid her down on her back and brought the carrot to her crotch, where he prodded the top of the carrot against the entrance of the printine passage. Lucas massaged her pink hole for a bit before trying again. Henpunzel inhaled sharply when the first section of the carrot had finally dived in successfully. 

“Ow…Lucas. It hurts.” Henpunzel said softly as she bit down on her lower lip. Nonchalantly, Lucas sucked on her nipples whilst he pushed the carrot further in with no regards. Before moving it again, he left it in there whilst he fondled Henpunzel's cock and nipples again, trying to distract her from the discomfort. After a while, the entrance had already expanded and gotten used to the size. So he began to fuck her with the carrot in his hand and watch Henpunzel’s body twitched and moaned pathetically in pleasure. For some reason, it sparked the fire of jealousy in him which made him cruel. Without a warning, He pulled the carrot out, leaving Henpunzel’s pulsating hole unfulfilled. 

Pouting, she wrapped her milky legs around Lucas' waist to pull him closer. Lucas thought he could control himself until his veins started bubbling. The burning sensation in his head felt as though someone had shot a poison arrow through his temples. 

Involuntarily, the grumbling sound came from the back of his throat as he began to transform. His canines grew into daggers and a pair of ears emerged on the top of his head with fur matching the colour of his hair. And the most embarrassingly, his wagging tail. 

“Lucas can’t you control yourself, this is embarrassing.” Luca hissed under his breath whilst clenching his sharpened teeth and protruding canines. It has never happened before, no one has ever seen Lucas in this half human half werewolf form. He had met a few ladies in the past but none of them could get him as excited as Henpunzel did. 

Henpunzel caressed his face and asked, “Are you feeling unwell? Why are you turning into a giant puppy?” A moment ago Lucas was worried that he might scare her off, but now he was being reminded that Henpunzel has a very special way of understanding the world. 

“Just got a little too excited…” said Lucas embarrassingly, “hold on let me try to revert.” He held his breath and channeled all his energy into reversing the transformation, even the veins on his forehead were popping green and purple, but if anything, seeing Henpunzel naked on the table only excited him more. It was physically impossible to do so with Henpunzel in sight. 

“Oh no, it’s okay. You’re cute like this.” Henpunzel knew she was playing with fire when she began to play with his pointy ears that were covered in nerve endings which sent immense shivers down his spine. 

He pressed his body against her on the dining table and pushed his cock into her desperate wetness, thrusting aggressively into her like a dog in heat. 

But It was not enough for Lucas. He scooped her up effortlessly, making Henpunzel swung her arms around his neck hastily in shock of the sudden movement. 

“Wait, are we going somewhere?” asked Henpunzel sweetly.

“Yes, hold on tight because it’s gonna be a bumpy ride Princess.” 

Lucas’s erection has doubled the size after the transformation. It was no easy job for a normal human to take even half of it his cock in, let alone whole. Henpunzel thought she had reached her maximum limit until he jammed his complete length into her with one leg propped up on the chair. 

She screamed so loud, so terrifyingly that she had forgotten she belonged to the Disney’s movies instead of The Conjuring. Okay to be fair, she has forgotten about everything she has learnt ever since the moment she had left the tower. 

“No Lucas, it’s too big you’re ripping me apart.” Henpunzel's face turned pale as she cried in pain and tightened her grip on Lucas’s flexing biceps. 

Lucas felt sorry for her but he was so driven by lust that there was no way he would and could stop now, He cupped Henpunzel cheeks and kissed it dearly whilst rubbing her back as tentatively as he could. 

“Lucas you’re hurting me,” her eyes were watering and cold sweat was sliding down her porcelain skin, “it’s so painful I-“ 

Lucas wiped the sweat and tears off Henpunzel and began to pound her leisurely whilst she mewled weakly in response. Just before she thought she could take it no more, the pain magically turned into pleasure. 

And if she has forgotten everything she has learnt from birth to the day before she met Lucas, the only thing left in her mind was that greater pain comes with greater pleasure. 

Lucas who noticed the positive change in her reaction, replied in a more rigorous motion. By the time they were hitting climax, Henpunzel was bouncing on his cock like a sex doll. The pace exhilarated and they both came in unison. Lucas' felt the adrenaline rush through his body when he released the load into Hendpunzel who encompassed him firmly. 

He kissed her again on the lips, tasting her natural sweetness and trying his best not to cut her lips with his teeth. Henpunzel pulled away gently and asked, “am I in heaven right now?” 

Lucas said through his laughter, “I guess you are, since you’re with me.”

“I didn’t think dying would feel this good, is that how little red riding hood died too?” asked Henpunzel seriously with Lucas’s cock still inside her. 

“That was my uncle, not me. So I can’t say for sure.” Lucas smiled cheekily and repressed his instinct to stick his tongue out so he wouldn’t look so idiotic if he didn’t already. Still, he nudged his head against her arm, demanding to be petted more. 

“All I know is that you’re gonna die at least ten more times until we get a garden full of pups.” Said Lucas certainly as his furry ears twitched satisfyingly at her gentle strokes. 

_Glimmer without shimmer,_  
_Princess Henpunzel undid my zipper_  
_Before we had fish for our dinner._

 _Werewolves are no sinners,_  
_They just need to find a loyal lover_  
_Who doesn’t shiver at their figure._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Everyone is on crack, except Tenalice, she’s on LSD lol
> 
> Please Kudos if you like this (*´▽`*)
> 
> Not enough? Check out my last work [here <3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733724/chapters/65220454)


End file.
